The present invention generally relates to a magnetic recording and/or reproducing device and more particularly, to a magnetic recording and/or reproducing device for use with a disc-like flexible recording medium.
Conventionally, a magnetic recording and/or reproducing device as shown in FIG. 1 has been used as one of means for magnetically recording on or reproducing from both surfaces of a disc-like flexible recording medium, for example, a floppy disc.
More specifically, there are disposed a pair of head slides 2 and 3 facing each other so as to hold therebetween a floppy disc 1 at its upper and lower surfaces under a predetermined contact pressure. Magnetic head portions 4 and 5, buried in the head slides 2 and 3 respectively, are held in contact with the floppy disc 1 under a predetermined contact stress for magnetically recording thereon and/or reproducing therefrom. The head slides 2 and 3 are composed of ceramics and accommodate therein respective magnetic head portions 4 and 5 composed of ferrite. Furthermore, the head slides 2 and 3 are smoothly ground at their contact surfaces with respect to the floppy disc 1.
In the above described magnetic recording and/or reproduction, the characteristic thereof fully depends upon the quality of a state in which the magnetic head portions 4 and 5 and the floppy disc 1 are held in contact with each other. In the case where the floppy disc 1 is imperfectly flat, for example, the deformation thereof can not be sufficiently rectified between the pair of upper and lower head slides 2 and 3, favorable recording and/or reproduction can not be achieved owing to the fact that the floppy disc 1 is not satisfactorily brought into contact with the magnetic head portions 4 and 5.
The aforementioned problem becomes remarkably conspicuous in the case where the recording density is increased. That is, as the recording density becomes high, the floppy disc 1 and the magnetic head portions 4 and 5 are required to minimize a spacing loss at their contact portion and accordingly, it becomes necessary to improve the flatness of the floppy disc 1 or to improve the accuracy of the relative positioning of the floppy disc 1 and the magnetic head portions 4 and 5. Thus, the magnetic recording and/or reproducing device of the above described type has been manufactured at increased cost, or such dan not be practically obtained in a state where it has desirable performance capabilities to make it possible to record on and/or play back from the floppy disc 1.